The present invention relates to an exercise device, used for firming and building muscle. As a hand held device, it is portable and therefore can be used at home, or taken along when traveling. The device can be used alone or with other equipment, as well as being connected to a stationary object for additional exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,929 to Nancy A. Shoemaker has a prior art design described for an elastic exercise device in which the handles are loops fastened at the ends of the material. The elastic material itself is a predetermined length, therefore not tension adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,265 to Horst K. and Klaus A. Wieder has a prior art design described for an exerciser using an elastic cable or cord, threaded through a dual cylindrical passage in a grip handle. The grip handles of the device allows for some tension adjustment, and is provided for use with an elastic cable or cord. Performing various exercises requires additional apparatus included in the prior art.
There has always been a need for exercise equipment of various types and levels of expertise. As health consciousness consistently rises, the need for safe, easy and effective exercise equipment is also increasing. Not only for those who are practiced in the art, but those only beginning a health program as well. Current exercise devices similar to the present invention lack tension adjustment capability and devices of this type have limited use, that is, the user can only perform a given number of exercises with a single device. Some of the exercise devices now available are too costly to justify the means. The present invention helps to eliminate the above problems.